The person inside
by cenamarialover
Summary: Maria always wanted to be a singer, but no one gave her the chance to be her self to her fullest. When they see her, they see a very beautiful young lady that is known as the ‘dumb blond’. Maria is sick and tired of it. What can she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

_**The person inside….**_

Maria always wanted to be a singer, but no one gave her the chance to be her self to her fullest. When they see her, they see a very beautiful young lady that is known as the 'dumb blond'. Maria is sick and tired of it. What can she do about it?

_**Chapter 1:**_

WWE superstars travel everyday. They love what they do, but there is one person, with a very good hart that is not so happy. Since she was little she wanted to be a singer and dancer, but she never could succeed. When she was 16years old her mother and father died in a car accident. It was the worst day Maria every had to live.

She was left alone to raise her baby sister who was only 9 years old, how do you explain such a little one that her parents have gone to a far place and they are never coming back. It took her sister, Liz, along time to except her parent's death.

Liz thought Maria was a very strong person, she didn't cry and she handles all the things that her mother and father did. But what Liz didn't know is that Maria is broken in to pieces inside. Every night she cried herself to sleep, she'd knew her dream would never come true, to be star.

As time passed so has her dream. Maria graduated, but it was even a more painful day for her. Her parents would never see their first child graduate, the part when she's leaves the house, go to collage and be the person she always wanted to be. But it never happened. She can't have that dream, cause if she did, what would happen to Liz?

She is now 14 (Liz) and started High School. Maria was proud of her. So Maria had to find a job to put food on the table, pay the bills etc. etc. Maria did modeling to win so money and as a night job, she worked at a club as a bartender. It was just enough to live.

One day Maria saw an advertisement to be competing the $250,000 RAW Diva Search. She really needed the money. So she entered, but did not win. After a while Mr. McMahon called her to be Raw interviewer. She'd accept.

Things went well, but all thing was that she didn't see Liz that much. But at least there was a nanny 24/7 to look after her.

Maria got along with most of the superstars, especially John Cena. She loved to hang with them, they all was like her family. They tour around the world. Now there on they way to the Middle East for 'Troops Tribute'. To give a smile on the soldier's faces that fights and protect their country.

Maria sat alone; since everyone was busy with someone ells. She didn't mind thought; she did what she always did when she was alone. Write music. Maria didn't even notice when someone came and sit next to her.

'Hi baby girl what's up?' said John and startled her.

"Damn John! You scared the shit out of me! Never sneak up on me like that again!" said Maria while holding her heart

"I come in peace, so chill girl" said John with a big smile on his face.

"So what are you doing" asked John

"Writing"

"Writing what? You're not in school anymore" said John very curios

"Just because I'm not in school anymore for the last, 6years, that doesn't mean I can't write anything" said Maria

"Well, if it's that big a secret I want to know, the champ has to know" said John

"Yeah right, as if I'm going to show you. Dream on soldier." Said Maria with a giggle

"Aaah, come on. I promise not tell any one" said John with a pleading face

"No, John. That's my final answer" said Maria and threw him with a pillow.

The battle was on between Maria and John. They were having a pillow fight. After awhile most superstars was doing the same thing. Every one was having fun.

Maria and John gave in; Maria won the fight over John thought. While the other superstars continue. You see feathers every where.

Maria was tired so she leaned on John's shoulder. With in few minutes she had fallen asleep. John got this tingle feeling in his stomach. He always loved Maria, but never had the guts to tell her. Even a champ can chicken out.

While Maria was sleeping, John had notice she left her book on her lap. The one she kept righting in.

_Maybe I can have just a peak. Know what is going on in this beautiful head of hers. _Thought John to himself.

John took the book and silently opens it, he was afraid Maria would wake up, she will never forgive him.

First John could not understand what it actually is, but after a while he notices she was writing her own music.

It shocked him, this was beautiful. He wonders if she could sing. His favorite was "Because of you". _She has talent, but why is she hiding it?_ Asked John himself.

John put the book back on her lap before she notice anything. _I'll talk to her about it later. _After awhile sleep washed over John as well.

So guys, what do you think? I don't have a reason why I wrote this, it just came to me. This story is not going to be that long, since my attentions is more at "I'm not crazy"  
So let me know what you think okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Long time no! Well, here is another chapter for you! So read it and please tell me what you think! I can take it! Here it goes...It is very long! It's a gift to all my favorite fans!

_Chapter 2_

The plane finally landed after 8 hours. Everyone was tired and excited at the same time. They love putting smiles on people's faces especially if that people is soldiers that protect their country. Ever one was slowly making their way to the campus where they are going to camp out for awhile. There were soldiers with guns al around the campus to protect them.

All the divas were in one big tent with beds. And the boys were divided in 2 groups, Raw and Smackdown. Their wasn't any problem, since they all felt like a family. At night after everyone was done with dinner, everyone gather around the fire and was introduced to few of the soldiers. Everyone was chatting and just enjoying the nature feeling.

Maria was chatting to this one soldier that was only 16 years old. The average age of the U.S. soldier is 19 years. He is a short haired, tight-muscled kid who, under normal circumstances is considered by society as half man, half boy. Not yet dry behind the ears, not old enough to buy a beer, but old enough to die for his country. He never really cared much for work and he would rather wax his own car than wash his father's; but he has never collected unemployment either.

He never got to finish High School like a normal teenager; he was probably an average student, pursued some form of sport activities, drives a ten year old jalopy, and has a steady girlfriend that either broke up with him when he left, or swears to be waiting when he returns from half a world away. He listens to rock and roll or hip-hop or rap or jazz or swing and 155mm howizzitor. He is 10 or 15 pounds lighter now than when he was at home because he is working or fighting from before dawn to well after dusk.

He has trouble spelling, thus letter writing is a pain for him, but he can field strip a rifle in 30 seconds and reassemble it in less time in the dark. He can recite to you the nomenclature of a machine gun or grenade launcher and use either one effectively if he must. He digs foxholes and latrines and can apply first aid like a professional. He can march until he is told to stop or stop until he is told to march.

He obeys orders instantly and without hesitation, but he is not without spirit or individual dignity. He is self-sufficient. He has two sets of fatigues: he washes one and wears the other. He keeps his canteens full and his feet dry. He sometimes forgets to brush his teeth, but never to clean his rifle. He can cook his own meals, mend his own clothes, and fix his own hurts.

If you're thirsty, he'll share his water with you; if you are hungry, his food. He'll even split his ammunition with you in the midst of battle when you run low. He has learned to use his hands like weapons and weapons like they were his hands. He can save your life - or take it, because that is his job. He will often do twice the work of a civilian, draw half the pay and still find ironic humor in it all. He has seen more suffering and death than he should have in his short lifetime.

He has stood atop mountains of dead bodies, and helped to create them. He has wept in public and in private, for friends who have fallen in combat and is unashamed. He feels every note of the National Anthem vibrate through his body while at rigid attention, while tempering the burning desire to 'square-away' those around him who haven't bothered to stand, remove their hat, or even stop talking. In an odd twist, day in and day out, far from home, he defends their right to be disrespectful.

Just as did his Father, Grandfather, and Great-grandfather, he is paying the price for our freedom. Beardless or not, he is not a boy. He is the American Fighting Man that has kept this country free for over 200 years.

Maria was so shocked after the story he told her about his life. He stood up and left, because it was he's turn to watch the campus.

Maria just sits there and thought for her self. _"I thought my life was hell, but this guy is only 16 years old! He don't have a normal teenage life like other, he don't now if he is going to get here out in one piece or alive. Every day he gives his life up for us. To live a dream, they are their to protect our dream. Please God, just keep them safe and send them home to their families alive" _thought Maria to herself with a single tear streaming down her face. She didn't even notice that someone came to next to her and watch her. She only realized this after the person put his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear.

Maria opened her eyes to look at the person, but she had a feeling she already new who it was.

"John..." said Maria but couldn't finish, she had already broke down in tears.

"It's okay baby girl." Said John while pulling her in his lap. She buried her head in his chest while sobbing for awhile. John stroked her hair to calm her down a little bit.

Maria felt asleep of the touch off his hand. John carried her to her bed, after awhile struggling to find out which one is hers, and tucked her in. John watched her for awhile before leaving the tent.

"_She looks so beautiful. Why can't I just tell her! Why can't I just say I love you! I can say it to my mother! But why doesn't my tong want to! My heart can!" _thought John to himself while making his way to his own bed, which is next to Randy Orton. _"Maybe tomorrow."_ With the last thought, sleep washed over John.

_**The next day...**_

Maria waked up, and suddenly realizes she is in her bed. _How did I get here? What I last can remember is, I was talking to that boy then John came... I probably felt asleep on his lap. I wished we could do more than always fell asleep. Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" _Maria's thought was interrupted by Lillian that coughed really badly.

"Lilly, are you okay? You sound sick." Said Maria

"I don't feel very well, I think I have a cold or something" said Lillian with a big box of tissues in her hand.

"But you can go sing like this!" said Maria

"I totally forgot about it! I was supposed to open the night with a song to the soldiers! Mr. McMahon is going to kill me if I don't show up!" said Lillian after another cough.

"I will tell him you're not going too, your way to sick! What if you faint or something! You're staying in bed missy! They just have to skip the song! It's not the end of the world!" said Maria

"Wait! I now who can sing in my place!" said Lillian while giving Maria that look "I'm-talking-about you".

It takes Maria awhile to realize she was talking of her.

"No way! I can't sing!" said Maria while defending her self.

"Yes you can! I heard you sing in the shower one time! It sounded better than me! Better than Britney Spears! You can sing! And you are going to!" said Lillian with a smile on her pretty face.

"No!"

"Come on! Please! Help me out here! If I don't get some one in my place, I'm goanna get fired!"

"Please! For me!" said Lillian with a puppy face.

"You're so lucky you're my best friend!" said Maria

"Thank you! I promise to make it up to you!"

"You better! Now where is the song so that I can learn it?"

Lillian gave her the song. They practice about an hour. Maria was lucky to be a quick learner. After that Maria send Lillian to bed and got to breakfast to get some soup for her sick friend.

Maria went in the tent where al the superstars are enjoying their breakfast. Maria sat down to a table alone when John came to join her.

"Hi sleeping beauty, you're feeling better?" said John with a handsome smile on his face.

"Not really, I'm kina nervous" said Maria while looking down.

"About? You're not fighting today. I'm the one to be nervous; I have to protect my title.

"Well, I have to go. Lillian is sick so I'm taking her some soup. Good luck with the match"

"But Lillian have to open the show with a song" said John

"I know, she got someone ells in her place." Before John could ask who it is, she was already gone.

After everyone was finished they all moved on where the show is begin held. But before a few superstars have to make a little call out or speech to the world out side. The speakers were: of course Mr. McMahon, John Cena, Shawn Michael, Triple H, Trish, Carlito, JBL, Randy Orton, Batista and Rey Mysterio held a tribute to Eddie, and last but not least Maria.

Maria was very nervous. She didn't know what to say. She was walking up down to think of something. Everyone made a beautiful speech. "_Everyone is going to laugh at me." _Maria's thoughts were interrupted, again, when someone told her she was up next.

Maria takes the microphone and looked at everyone. All the soldiers and superstars were looking at her. Maria takes a deep breath. She was talking from her heart:

_A/n: Everyone that makes a speech, are begin film alive, it is going to be on the news etc. Back to the story!) _

"**Hi everyone... I want to take a minute from everyone's time to talk with you for a minute. **

**As you go to bed tonight, remember this shot... A short lull, a little shade, and a picture of loved ones in their helmets. **

**When you are seeing these soldiers, please stop for a moment and say a prayer for our troops in Iraq and Afghanistan, and every other hostile region of the world. This can be very powerful... Of all the gifts you could give a US Soldier, Marine, Sailor, Airman, or Coastguardsman, prayer is the very best one. **

**Now let us take the time to remember the heroes left behind. All the mothers and fathers, husbands and wives, sons and daughters of the heroes sent into harms way to preserve Freedom!**

**To those who fought for our Nation: Freedom has a flavor the protected will never know. **

**If everyone could close your eyes for a moment so we can ask the Lord for help. **

**"Lord, hold our troops in your loving hands. Protect them as they protect us. Bless them and their families for the selfless acts they perform for us in our time of need. Amen." **

**GOD BLESS AMERICA!"**

Everyone cheered for her. Most of the superstars' mouths hang open to surprise. The never knew she could do it.

Ever soldier made their way to the arena to watch a live match. Every superstar from Smackdown and Raw was standing on the ramp at the side waiting. The McMahon's was also standing their. The all waited for Lillian to come out and open the show with her beautiful voice.

They all looked at the top waiting. But everyone was dumb struck when Maria came out in a beautiful silk silver dress. She went to whisper in Mr. McMahon ears. To tell him Lillian was sick, so she was going to fill in for her.

Mr. McMahon looked shocked and angry. Angry because no on told him and shocked to see her.

He nodded his head so she can go on.

Maria was looking at her. She takes a deep breath and closed her eyes as the piano started to play.

She started to sing...

_There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away_

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you 

It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you

Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you

Everyone had a tear in their eye. As if no one could have singed it better. They all cheered for her. Maria finally opened her eyes to look at them. She bowed in front of them and was about to leave but the boss got hold off her arm to make her stay.

"Well, that was something!" said McMahon with a very big smile on her face. The superstars started to make their way backstage. While they passed her, they were still cheering for her. Except people like the spirit squad, Mickie James, Edge, Lita and Victoria.

John wanted to speak to her but she was dragged backstage by the superstars were they still congrats her.

People I'm going to stop! I'm tired! So I'll see ya around! Oh and the story about that boy, believe it or not, it is true. I got it from the internet.

Even if I'm not an American, I still have great respect for all soldiers around the world. So please people, if you read this, give them a pray. We can give them at least that. They are protecting us!

Well, I'll see YA! Bye!

And review? Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long for writing again but it's exams time and I'm suppose to study right about now but I have to take a break! So here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it! And thank you to every person that reviewed! God bless you!(PS: Everyone go read start - a - revolution's newest story! "Behind Close doors" I love that story so much! You're great Hanna!Here it goes...

_**Chapter: 3**_

Maria felt so happy that she got to sing in front of people, and her family! She loved the feeling to be up there in front of everyone, doing what she does best. She loved it! Maria was searching for that special someone but Mr McMahon got her first.

"Maria! Why didn't you tell me you had such amazing talent! I'm now officially upgrading you. On every show you're going to sing. We can even arrange you a record deal. Now we have 3 singers in the family! John, Lillian and you! I can't wait to hear this on the news "WWE GOT IT ALL!" And we can...

"Mr McMahon, please slow down! I'm still trying to breathe! But I don't know if it's a good idea for me to sing on the show." said Maria

"What are you talking about? You can be the next face of WWE! We are talking big money here"

"I don't know. If I have to sing on every show that means I will always be on the road, like forever. I have responsibility Mr McMahon."

"But Maria, this is your change to be a star. You always complain that you don't have a bigger roll in the show, this is you're change! I tell you what. You think about it and tell me when you thought this threw. Have a nice evening Ms Kanellis.

Maria was so shocked. She didn't even say goodbye. She went to bathroom to change into something comfortable. Into black pants, black boots and a pink top. She went to stand with the other superstars that aren't fighting tonight.

First up were Nitro and Millina vs. Trish and Carlito. After cheating and lots of work, Carlito and Trish won. They ended the match with a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered.

DX and the McMahon's had another feud. Then there was Victoria against Torrie Wilson. Maria cheered one of her best friends on, Torrie. Al thought Victoria won, Maria still cheered her on.

Then the main event came, what Maria waited for very long. The match between John Cena and Edge for the WWE championship. It was a stressful match. Maria started to chew her nails, and I think a lot of people around her did too. After 20 minutes, Edge was tired and weak. So was John. John had to use his last energy to give Edge a FU. John pinned him. The match was over.

John Cena was still the WWE CHAMPION!

Maria was so happy for him. Everything in her wanted so much to run down to him in to his arms. But she didn't. She didn't know what he would think of her.

"_He'll never love me. He deserves someone better that me. But I can still dream" _thought Maria to herself while making her way back to campus to check on Lillian.

It was quiet on the campus because everyone was still at the show. When she got in the tent she found Lillian in her bed (Lillian's bed). Maria went to her to cover her up with a blanket. Maria could hear people coming from the show. She didn't feel like chatting to any more people right now. She had lots to think about. To think about her future. But what about Liz's future?

Maria went outside ("where everyone eats") to get something to eat. She was again began hold back for her outstanding performance. After talking for almost a half an hour, Maria finally got something to eat. She went to sit at an open table to eat in peace. When Randy came up to her. That was like her second brother. He was much protected over her, to much.

"Hi RIA! You were amazing!" said Randy

"Thanks. Are you fighting tomorrow?" asked Maria

"Yeah, against Kane. That guy is weird! Are you fighting tomorrow?" asked Randy

"Unfortunately, yes. Against that psycho! Mickie James, she really scares me sometimes!"

"I know! Real creepy that girl. But if she is hurting you in any why just give my a sign and I will RKO her okay!" said Randy with very concern

(A/N: The sign is when she rubes her tummy. Stupid I know, but what ells! On with the story!)

"Yes DAD!" said Maria while laughing with Randy when DX, Batista, Trish, Carlito, Rey, Torrie and Ashlee came to them.

Ashlee, Torrie and Trish gave her a hug for her performance before any one could say anything.

After everyone congratulates her they FINLAY came to their point.

"Do you guys want to come with us to the bar?" asked Ashlee

"Sure, I'm in. What about you Maria?" said Randy while everyone was looking at her.

"I don't thinks so, I'm tired and I have to keep an eye on Lillian" said Maria

"Oh, come on!" said Batista

"Yeah RI, come and have some fun with us! You deserve it!" said Rey

"Who is going?" asked Maria

"Well, all us around you and some of the soldiers and from the crew" said Trish

"You guys go on and have fun." said Maria while standing up

"Fine, come on guys. But next time you're going with!" said Torrie while given her another hug.

Maria went to check on Lillian to make sure she is still okay. She was still fast asleep. Maria dressed in a pj pants and one of John Cena's t-shirts she bought for her to remember her of him. She grabbed her little book with all her music in, a pen and a blanket. She went to sit by the fire. It was very quiet. Most people was asleep, most went to the bar and the others where doing something. Maria didn't felt like writing anymore. The memories came back to her. She was so deep in thought about what Mr McMahon said, she didn't even realise John went too sat next to her.

He watched her while she was thinking. "_She is so beautiful"_ thought John to himself. He decided to break the silence.

"Hi princess" said John soft

"Hi champ" said Maria with out looking at him

"I wanted to congratulate you on the opening but everyone was around you all day" said John a little embarrassed.

"Thanks, congrats on the winning. I knew you could do it" said Maria

"Thanks."

There was silence for awhile. Until Maria broke the silence this time

"Why didn't you go to the bar with the other guys?" asked Maria

"I didn't feel like celebrating tonight."

"Me too."

"Can I ask you something?" said John while looking at Maria

"I guess. About what?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you can sing? You have amazing voice! You could have been the biggest star right about now." said John while getting all excited

"Because, of my past" said Maria

"What do you mean? Baby girl, you know you can always talk to me" said John while putting his arms around her.

Maria felt so safe in his big arms. It felt so right. Later on Maria sat between John's legs and his arms around her. After a while Maria started to tell him about her past.

"When I was 16 years, my mother and father died in a car accident. My sister was only 9 years old. It was the shock of my life. It was hard to explain my sister where they are. She still didn't understand, and that made it harder. It was a hard life. I had to pay all the bills. I had a job before school, and after school. I was always in trouble of my grades because I never could handle it all. I don't know any other family. My parents didn't like us to meet our family. That meant that I didn't have any one to ask for money when their isn't enough food for the day. I almost drop school because I couldn't afford it. But we made it, it's only God who brought us threw the hard times.

Since I was little I wanted to be a singer and dancer. To sing in front of the world was my dream. I always wanted to go to college to dance and sing but of course I can never do that. If I did me and my sister would be on street. So I had to let my dream fly away without me. I remember the day I graduated. I was so lonely. I knew my parents would love to see me graduate. That was their dream for me. I didn't have anyone to take pictures with or go home to a welcoming home where everyone celebrated with their family. The only person I got the celebrate was Liz. I didn't even have friends in school, goes I never had the time for them. So I worked almost 24/7 for money, did modelling for money until I found a advertise of the Raw Diva Search. I was so positive that I would win but when I saw the other contestants, I knew it wouldn't happen. And it didn't. But after awhile Mr McMahon called me and asked me if I wanted to be an interviewer for the show. The money is good, better that all the others jobs together. So I took the job. I want Liz to finish school and go to college and have a future that is waiting for her. I don't want her to grow up like me. To sell my body for money. But the worst part of this job is that I only see her once or twice a week.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me or anyone ells this before?" said John

"It's not their problem it's mine" said Maria

"Baby, you know I will always be here for you, matter what"

"I know champ."

They sat their in silence for another while until Maria spoke again.

"Mr McMahon asked me if I could be more involved in the show, now that he knows I can sing"

"How more involved?"

"By singing in every show and maybe get a record deal, like you"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you"

"I don't think I should take the chance." said Maria while facing him

"What do you mean? You're a better singer than Shakira! And that girl can sing! This is you're chance to be who you really are. To prove them all wrong!"

"But what if I fail! People will hate me!"

"If you fail, and I promise you're not going to, I'm going to stand by you 100!"

"But what about Liz? She needs me. If I'm going to be at the show all the time, I'll never see her."

John didn't really have a solution for this problem. Until it struck him. She isn't the only singer in the show.

"You know me and Lillian are also singer. If you want to go home, I or Lillian can fill your place. I don't mind and I'm sure Lillian doesn't mind either."

"I never thought of it that way"

"See, God had a plan for you from day one, it just take time." said John. He kissed her on her forehead.

Maria got very excited. She can't wait to tell Mr McMahon the plan. She can finale catch up with her dream.

"You know what! Me and you can sing together!" said John

"That will be awesome. I can't wait" said Maria while drowning in those amazing eyes of him.

John looked in her eyes also. They both started to lean in for a kiss but were interrupted by Randy.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" asked Randy.

"We're just talking" said Maria while her cheeks were turning red.

"About what?" asked Randy very concern.

"Just stuff. Why are you guys so back early?" asked Maria while trying to change the subject.

"It's not early. It's 02:00. How long have you guys been sitting here? Like that?" asked Randy while checking their position out

"WOW! Is it that late already!" said Maria while getting off John.

"Goodnight everyone" said Maria quickly and turned to leave.

She quickly came back to give Randy and John both a kiss on the cheek. But she made sure the kiss she gave John was closer to the mouth.

Randy and John were left alone. John already missed her warmth.

"I know you like her, but if you hurt her in any way, their will be consequences." said Randy before leaving.

"_I Wis_h Randy would have shown a little later, and then we could have finally kissed. But she did open up to me, that's a start." thought John to himself while making his way for his own bed.

Well, what do you think? Not so great? Or just okay? Tell me! It's not as if I'm going to hunt you down or something! Good day everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone……..

I am so soorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Its have been almost a year since I have update. So many things happened that I forgot all about my stories. I was in car accidents; it was school, boyfriends, my big sweet 16 and all that stuff… I am really really so sorry.

Now I want to ask you guys a favorite. I you have any ideas how to go on with this story please let me know! I am desperate. In addition, if there some of you who would like to take over this story please also let me know and I will think about it.

LOVE YOU ALL!

MWA!


End file.
